


forever

by telluric_cry (perihadion)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/telluric_cry
Summary: i'll love you foreverthat's the problemA Cloud/Aerith fanvid set to "forever" by j'san.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 12





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms) or [tumblr](http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com)! If you really liked this vid, it would be lovely if you could [smash like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gt10EJDW3QM) on youtube.
> 
> Also, please check out [the Cloud/Aerith discord server](https://discord.gg/3PdRDER)!


End file.
